For a traditional hinge, a hinge plate and a hinge shaft are fitted together by riveting. As there are errors during fitting and the parts themselves also have errors, the perpendicularity between the hinge shaft and the shaft sleeve cannot meet the requirement, and the door using such a hinge cannot be tightly closed or there will be a flash clearance.
Accordingly, the shaft sleeve cooperating with the hinge shaft will radially shake during use due to the fitting clearance between the hinge shaft and the shaft sleeve, or the frictional force between the hinge shaft and the shaft sleeve will be excessive due to an excessive contact area therebetween, which will damage the hinge shaft. In addition, as the hinge used in a refrigerator is always exposed in a humid and cold environment and can be easily corroded, existing solutions for preventing hinge corrosion are usually complex in process or costly.
In view of the above, it is necessary to improve the traditional hinge to solve the above problems.